Who said dead?
by Bat-dove
Summary: Justice Lord's universe. A criminal, a curious bat, a cautious lantern, and a crazed yet calm bartender. The rules are simple. Don't talk about Flash. And don't talk bad about the Lords. Bartender breaks these rules daily. And things begin to change...
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for listening," said John leaving the vacant bar.

"No problem. Part of the job," said the man. He was familiar in a way that said anything was possible. He reminded him of Flash.

-.-

"Last customer's gone home," the bartender cried. Not that the manager would respond being too drunk to do anything asleep on the couch in the back room. Again.

He smiled as he grabbed his coat to leave. He was sure he was the only person in Gotham who smiled without being drunk or crazy. It probably helped that he had memory loss. If he was like any other person of Gotham, he was sure he had a really bad childhood.

-.-

"You seem happy," Shayera commented to John.

"Been doing better. Who would've thought a kid could really make a difference?"

"What do you mean?"

"I went out for a drink and somehow ended up meeting a young college student who was working as a bartender so he would have money to study forensic science. I can't believe how much he was smiling sober in Gotham," John explained. A small grin came to Shayera's face.

"It shows we're making a difference as Justice Lords," she explained. He put on a smile himself. Though not as sincere. He knew what the kid thought of the Justice Lords. His green eyes would always become hazy when he talked about them. The only time his smile seemed to falter. And the bar would grow silent when he talked about them. People shockingly would nod their heads in agreement.

"I guess," he said.

"What's his name?" asked Shayera.

"Wallace. People there call him Wally."

A dark feeling filled the room. One that could be described as creepy if not so menacing. Batman walked by silently. But they knew he was there. It was rare when he came to the Watch Tower. He spent most of his time back in his dark cave in Gotham. It saw surprising to see him here. He left as quickly as he came.

"Bat's out of the cave," John joked. After they had met their dimensional doubles, he came out even less than he did before. Seeing him at all was a surprise. He was still dark and mysterious, but it seemed to grow more after they saw Flash. Another Flash. Not theirs, but he was Flash. Kind of like the bartender. Was but wasn't.

"What are you doing up here Batman?" Shayera asked. He gave a classic Bat-glare.

"I need to see the security footage."

"Securi- what for?" asked John. Nothing was wrong. No end of the world scenarios. No breeched areas.

"Something… out of the ordinary," he said simply.

"Care to explain?" Shayera asked. Batman looked back at her.

"It would seem as though a new _criminal_ is on the loose. Either that or Zoom is back," he stated. Despite having a criminal loose, a spark of adrenaline went through John's veins. It would feel good to take down Flash's only hated opponent.

"What makes you say Zoom's back?" John asked following Batman. Shayera went to go check on a minor problem on earth.

"Reports of large missing quantities of food. Disappearing in a _flash_," he explained. John walked into the video room with Batman interested about this criminal. Batman began going through the videos. It didn't take long to find a video, but only a small part of the video was any good. A blur of color appeared in a food store. Leaving it almost bare.

"Was that…?"

"Yes. That is our criminal," he said putting the video in separate frames. The frames weren't very clear. But it was a little better. A Caucasian male. But there was a problem with it being Zoom.

"He has red hair."

Sure enough, he didn't look like Barry or Zoom. He was a little smaller. And his face seemed splotchy going as fast as he was. Probably freckles. But the speed made it difficult. From the pictures, it almost looked like the person was eating.

"Regardless. This is a threat."

John nodded. Whoever could clean out a store in less than ten seconds could be a bigger threat later. But he had to admit it was somewhat funny. The person dressed the cashier up as a clown. This person wasn't serious.

-.-

Wally woke up outside of Wayne Tech.

"I wonder if sleep walking was something I did _before_ I lost my memory or not," Wally mumbled to himself. He stood up carefully. Because of how hard the Justice Lords worked, it was almost impossible for bad things to happen. Even crime wasn't common anymore. He yawned as he walked toward his apartment ignoring the televisions that so many people were watching.

'In World News a thief is a t large for stealing large quantities of food. If you have any this person has been seen as a blur leaving nothing food related behind. Anything and everything that can be eaten disappeared before the owner's very eyes. If you or someone you know knows anything about this, contact your local police. This criminal has been sighted in China, Canada, Japan, Egypt, Turkey, England, France, Mexico, Brazil, Thailand, and Australia so far.'

**Uh yeah. I'm sure most of you see where I'm going with this. I'm kind of surprised no one has written anything on this. Maybe it sucks. If you want me to continue, review. If not, I won't. It's your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wally headed back towards home. He wasn't needed at work for another few hours. So why bother going in early to drunkards and overly depressing people? Why not go home and try to figure out who he was? All he had pieced together about his past was that he was not dumb. At least in science. Forensics, biology, chemistry all were easy. And his knowledge of words was all clear and descriptive. He thought of the possibility of being a detective in his past life. His only clues were his ring, and an old key. Both he never had the heart to throw away. The key was a key to a door. A house key or maybe an apartment key. He doubted car key because he hated cars. The ring though had a certain button on it that he had fidgeted with before.

Nothing really happened though. He never stopped wearing it. He thought it might've been a momentum from a relative. He remembered his name was Wallace (but decided he liked Wally) so the initials in the ring were not his. The ring was inscribed BA. He always thought about berries when he thought about who it might've belonged to. Then his stomach and feet would take him to a restaurant to eat. And then he would hear something about the Justice Lords and everything would be back to normal in his world. The shroud of mystery dissipated for a shroud of misery. He preferred the former. Mystery was always better than the totalitarian rule of the Lords.

"I hate the Lords. Oh dear God-Loki-Zeus-Buddha-Hera-Anubis-Oberon-Kami-and whoever else I'm forgetting, why place us in a Flash-less world with crazy Lords who believe they are gods?" he asked. Another thing about his past, he never referred to one god. He always listed them off.

He saw people staring at him, "What? Most of you hate them too. What have they given us? Protection? Is it worth the price of freedom? Is it really worth it? I think freedom, and the ability run in any direction is better than being the _Lords' puppet_!"

John heard the voice he knew too well. Wally preaching his belief of the Lords.

"They aren't bad," said John walking up to him. Wally looked at him with a look that said confused for a fraction of a second. Then back to his angry fit.

"John. They've killed… they're murderers that call themselves heroes. The only people they're saving is themselves. They… they don't respect the dead. Dammit, if they liked the Flash so much then they shouldn't have killed his beliefs. They think he wants this? I'm sure he'd be yelling at them to stop it."

"They have their reasons. They avenged the Flash," John said hiding the fact he was a Lantern.

"Flash wouldn't have wanted to be avenged," Wally grumbled walking away. John walked with him.

"What do you mean he didn't?"

"Flash was a smiling free spirit that always saw the light. A light that was in his torch burning brighter than anything anyone could imagine. He shown like a lantern. Flew like a bird, and was as watchful as a bat. But he did it with a smile. A smile. He was a friend. He was the best kind of hero. He didn't stop people from doing things. He just protected others. How many of the Lords do you see doing that? Zip. Nada. None.

"Is that the kind of world we want the kids to know? It's just like the Giver."

"The what?"

"The Giver. A world without life. A world without song. A world without choice. A world without color. A world… where emotions don't exist."

"That's not our world," John chuckled at Wally's belief. Wally gave him a look.

"Not yet, but if it keeps up like this either war or lifeless life. Both are grim," he shivered, "But you're probably right. That's years from now. What are you doing in my neck of the woods anyway Johnny boy?"

"Visiting a friend. You know Bruce Wayne?" John asked. Wally looked slightly amused but mostly disappointed.

"Oh yeah. Man's been killing business at the bar," Wally muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could he be doing you any harm?" John inquired. Wally gave him an amused look.

"Well Johnny," he began, "Mr. Brucie Wayne has encouraged the police to be harsher on the drunk driving laws. Not that I mind. It's great to believe there aren't any drunk drivers. The problem is that it is so strict, a drop in your blood and they take you off to jail! Or something of that nature," he sighed.

"You're overreacting Wally."

"And you're underreacting. Face it John we are slaves of the lords. And our children to be their children's slaves. They will pick who is 'worthy' and force others into marriage. John they aren't who I remember."

John gave him a look, "Remember?"

Wally realized what he said. Instead of a sheepish 'yah know, how I remembered them,' deal he looked confused. Criminal confused as Flash said years ago.

"Remember? I think… I think that's how they were," he mumbled going into a brisk walk. John didn't bother trying to keep up with Wally. He always seemed to speed up as he got closer. Despite the movements matching that of a person walking. He knew where he could see him later anyway. He was working at the bar. He could go for a drink anyway.

**Glad people like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally walked behind the bar table as his shift was starting. His conversation with John really messed with his head. Why did he say remember? He didn't know them personally. He rubbed the back of his neck remembering he didn't even know his own past. A touch of his mystery seemingly involved with the Lords? Inconceivable. He shook his head. He knew they were heroes before they were Lords. If he was ever involved with them, that would make him a criminal. And his sense of justice was pretty strong. Granted he was breaking the law working at a bar but that was at Charles Szasz's insistence. He had taken one look at him and immediately had him work for him. Not like there was anywhere else he could go with his lack of memory.

But it didn't seem to matter. He got along fine with his obsessed paranoia driven boss. And his girlfriend Helena isn't too bad even if she is a violent girl. Both had kept his secret. He didn't know how they pulled it off but he was thrilled. He picked up one of the glasses and began to casually clean it. When in through the door walked someone he knew instantly.

"John. Here for a beer?" Wally asked. On duty his job was to only ask about drinks, and listen to the drinker's problems.

"Yeah. The usual please," he said with a smile. Wally turned to pour his glass. He couldn't have been over twenty five.

"Here you are," he said placing the drink in front of John, "So what's on your mind Johnny?"

"Nothing much. But I'm curious."

"Curious?"

"How'd you end up in a place like this?"

Wally froze for a second before picking up another glass and washing it clean.

"You don't want to hear about that. Why don't you tell me about you and your girlfriend Marie," Wally said redirecting the conversation.

"We broke up. But seriously how'd you end up here?"

"How'd you two break up?" he said ignoring the question.

"We weren't right for each other."

"So this Miss Shayera… you think she's the one?"

"I don't know may… Nice try. Why don't you tell me how you got here? I already know you don't… care for the Lords."

From the other end of the bar someone snorted.

"Kid here is an Anti-Lord supporter. If you don't know that then you know nothing."

Wally shrugged his shoulders. John watched as he cleaned another glass. He saw a ring on his finger that did not look like a wedding ring. It was gold and had a lightning bolt on it. Where had he seen that before?

"Supporter of Anti Lords? I think that would be anarchy. I just hate them with the white hot intensity of a thousand red suns," he said as if it were nothing. John cringed inwardly. Superman might as well be human during the red sun. Did he really hate them that much? Did the world hate them that much?

"That much?" John asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders. He picked up another glass and started to clean it, despite how much it already shined.

"From a distance," Wally said. He looked John in the eye, "But none of us are perfect. We all have our inner demons. Currently, the Lords are losing to theirs."

John looked at his beer and took a sip. This kid was something else. John heard the door of the bar open.

"Excuse me. Do you work at this establishment?" asked the person who entered. John looked up. A cop.

"Uh yes sir I do. Can I help you?" he said with a calm voice. He looked the cop dead in the eye.

"Give this," he said pulling out an envelope, "to the owner of this establishment."

Wally took the envelope and glanced over faster than John had seen anyone do. Wally nodded and slipped the envelope into his pocket. The officer began to leave.

"Later Johnson," Wally said calmly. John looked at him. Apparently so did the cop.

"You know me?" he asked. He was wearing the basic new enforced attire that hid the face.

"Uh… yeah. You came here last week. You know how some people never forget a face? Well I never forget a voice," he said. Then he looked at John for a second but his eyes were full of mirth. The cop walked out quickly, avoiding Wally's eye contact. Once the cop was gone Wally let out a light and warm laugh. His ring shined brightly in the bar lights.

"Hey Wally…"

"Hm?"

"May I see your ring? Just for a second?" he asked. Wally looked at him for a minute. The only other man in the bar grunted as he grabbed his coat and said his goodbye. Wally looked at his ring.

"As long as you're careful. It's… it's a gift," he said handing it to John. John looked at the ring closely. He knew this ring from somewhere. It wasn't normal and… was that a button and latch? He looked closer. Definitely a button and latch. Right next to an engraving. B.A.

"Family heir loom?" he asked still looking.

"Maybe," Wally said above a whisper. He had gone back to cleaning cups nervously. He turned his back to John.

"Wally… whose is this?" he asked. He was afraid that this kid had stolen it. He would have to take him in. And that would be awkward, "You can tell me."

"I don't know."

"You can trust…"

"I don't know whose it is. I woke up in an alley covered in blood with nothing but my pants, a key and that ring. I don't know whose it is," he sighed. The most ridiculous thing was that it was the truth. So he could laugh it off as a joke. But John looked at him almost concerned.

"It's nothing man. I got dunk and ended up having the crap beat out of me and got a free ring out of it," he said. He wasn't sure it that was true or not, "But you should be going. You wanna go ask Miss Shayera out on a date before some other guy gets her first."

"Wally…," he began as Wally took his ring back.

"It's closing time. And I'm sure you have work in the morning," he said looking around, "Besides, boss will be here any minute. If you get caught by him you'll have your ear chewed off with hours of conspiracy theories."

"Look Wally I need to know where you really got the ring. I think that might've been a friend of mines," he finally said. The ring matched the Flash's. Wally sighed and handed him the ring.

"Only because I'm not a thief. Though it is nice. Fit my hand perfectly."

"Wally," said a voice. Wally jumped into the air in surprise. A red haired man looked at him, "Closing time."

"Yes Sir Mr. Szasz," Wally said. John stood up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Mr. Szasz?" John asked. Wally handed the man the envelope and walked outside.

"Lantern. Surprised you're here," he said once Wally was gone.

"Question, I didn't know you owned a bar."

"It's a side thing really. Must have plenty of jobs with the government always watching."

John sighed. Question really lived up to his name.

"Look, who is that kid? And more importantly, why is he working for you?" he asked. Question questioned everyone. If he trusted someone to work for him then that person must be important.

"He's a candle in the wind. He is a fleeting light. He was flickering out. I found him. He is beginning to burn again."

John shook his head. Getting a straight answer from question was like getting Batman to hug small children with a non-demonic smile or scowl.

…**Well please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Freak…

Glutton….

Reject…

Worthless…

Pathetic…

Child.

The voices wouldn't go away no matter how fast he ran. They grew louder. Angrier. Filled to the brim with hate. They were so familiar but implacable. His breathing grew labored. Huger clawed at his insides. Acceptance. Why couldn't he find it? It felt like he was eating and nothing was happening. He didn't feel fuller. The hollow of his body hurt. He wanted it gone. He wasn't to run away from the bad feeling. He felt wetness on his face. Tears?

-.-

The Lords watched over the world looking for the quick thief that had robbed so many places. So far nothing was found. But it seemed windier tonight for one reason or another. No one could really place why. But Lantern wasn't very focused on what needed to be done or the rain that pouring down. He was more focused on how to find out about the ring he now had in his pocket. That kid at the bar had to have had some connection with the Flash. The ring was eerily identical. But Flash's ring had been destroyed along with Flash.

"You aren't focused," Batman stated. They were working together for the night to find the runner.

"Sorry. Found something that sparked my interest," he said as Batman cocked a brow. John tossed the ring to Batman. If anyone could figure out its connection to the Flash he could. Flash looked over it quickly. He glared at it for a minute before looking at John.

"Where did you get this?"

"Questions' employee. Did you know Question owned a bar?"

"Yes," Batman answered stoically as a wave of water hit him and the Lantern. Both were now soaked if they weren't before. A gust of wind trailed behind that smacked their faces. Both followed quickly as the blur entered a local grocery store in Gotham. They rushed in to see wrappers of foods being thrown around like confetti. Boxes and bags ripped open and void of contents. Anything that was frozen remained untouched. Whoever it was, was eating the food as soon as they could. Even uncooked cans of soups rolled around empty making it hazardous to walk around. The whipping wind coming from the person wasn't helping either.

A blast of cool wind went between them before the store was still. The store clerk looked up from his cash register with wide eyes. The place was in shambles. Batman and Green Lantern ran back outside. The rain made the ground slick. Green Lantern takes to the shy for a better view. He can make out a trail of waves being created by the speedy person. He followed the person until the person stopped. He appeared behind the person. He had stopped running and was standing still. Wet matted red hair lay flat on his head. John used his ring to trap to the person. The person looked back and stared at John with glossy green eyes. John's jaw dropped and he lost focus. His ring lost power and the figure ran off. He couldn't help but think, Wally?

-.-

"Ugh," Wally moaned. His head hurt.

"You are awake? Wallace? Are you awake?" asked a familiar voice.

"Boss?" Wally asked. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw he was in the bar's back room. He felt like he had a hangover.

"You had a rough night. But you need to get up," he said. Wally moaned like a kid who did not want to get up for school. He felt his hair being ruffled.

"Up. Someone wants to talk to you," he said with a bit of concern in his voice. Wally gave him a look. His boss left the room and in walked a face he recognized. But in more than one way. In the green lantern core uniform was John.

"Hello Wally," he said. Wally scowled but felt hurt.

"John?" he asked. He wanted to be wrong. But he nodded. Wally glared at him.

"I need to ask you some questions. Wally, please answer."

Wally didn't answer. He looked away. A glazed look stayed over his eyes.

"Wally, where were you last night?" he asked. Wally looked at him dead in the eyes. They were a frightening bright green.

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" John asked now more nervous for this person's fate. Was he really a criminal?

"What's going on?"

"There is a criminal on the loose. And there is reason to believe you might be involved."

Wally didn't drop his gaze.

-.-

Batman sat in the Batcave looking at the ring. Without a doubt it was Flash's. It had Barry's initials on the inside. And the button and hitch released his costume. Question was, where did John get it? He thought back to what John was talking about. Question's bar. Another question arose. Why did it involve Question?

He changed out of his costume and head down to the bar. He rarely went. But something was up. He got in one of his cars. He thought back to the first time he met the Flash. So bright and happy. And Question of all people had a connection. Why was he not surprised?

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

John's head was pounding. He opened his eyes slowly. He was still in the bar. But the place was in shambles. No one was there. Not even the person he was questioning. He stood up and walked to the main room of the bar. He cursed under his breath. Question.

-.-

Huntress ran ahead with her crossbow in hand. Question was following with a knocked out Wally over his shoulder.

"Was that really necessary?" Huntress questioned her boyfriend.

"He would find out. Then he'd tell the government. The government would use him. End of the world," he said softly. She sighed but didn't argue. Wally was a good person. Though she didn't know who he was, he seemed familiar with his bubbly personality.

They continued toward one of Question's hideouts. Well, a collaborative hideout. Question had a few friends who believed his crazed theory(s).Currently they were heading to Star City. She sighed at what they were doing. They were heroes running from heroes. No. Lords.

-.-

Batman walked into the bar as Bruce Wayne. He was surprised to see John there rubbing his head like he had a hangover. Bruce didn't need to say anything.

"Question has Wally," he said bluntly. Bruce said nothing. Wally was probably a worker. But the name itself was not good. Wally was the name of Flash. Of the previous and last Flash before he died. Question had theories. And Flash was usually a part of something. And now a civilian with his name was taking his place in Question's mind. They should've arrested him years ago.

-.-

Pain. It was obvious. It coursed through his veins like his own blood. Like a poison. His stomach was on something but he couldn't tell what. He felt like he was folded in half. His vision was hazy and unclear. He groaned as he was jostled around.

"I think he's waking up," said a girl's voice. No, his boss's girlfriend's voice. Helena.

"We must keep moving. They have eyes everywhere. We are not safe," said another voice. He smirked at hearing his boss's crazy conspiracy driven voice.

"You and your damn conspiracy ideas," he groaned. His vision was a bit more focused, "And why am I over your shoulder?"

"Not now. Not safe. Plan. End of the world. You're _alive_," he said. Wally was confused.

"Well I'm not dead," he said sullenly. He was brought into a large building he didn't recognize.

"Safer here. For now," he said putting him down. Wally looked at the room.

"Where in Gotham are we?" he asked turning to his boss and his boss's girlfriend. His face paled slightly.

"Whoa!" he jumped. Staring back at him were Question and Huntress. He had heard about those heroes on the news but they never did interviews. Then again the only hero that really did was Superman. Mr.-I-will-kill-you-if-you-think-one-bad-thought-about-me-or-my-friends-just-like-Luthor. He was slightly embarrassed that he didn't figure it out sooner.

"Boss? What's going on?" he asked.

"I didn't think you'd be coming tonight Question," said another voice. He turned his head. He was certain he was going crazy when he saw Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"Not safe. The Lords. They will _know,_" Question said. Green Arrow walked up to Wally.

"Hard to believe he's him," Arrow said. Wally cocked a brow. He didn't feel uncomfortable around them. Then again, it was the same for John. He never felt uncomfortable. A bit hurt but… why was that? He blinked. They knew who he was?

"Who _him_?" Wally questioned. Huntress and Canary stared at the two male heroes.

"Question. You didn't tell him?" Huntress asked. Question looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Not safe. They are always watching," he stated simply. Canary glared at Arrow.

"I haven't seen him in months. Haven't been at Question's bar in a while pretty bird," he said. Wally narrowed his eyes. Where had he heard _that_ voice before? He snapped his fingers.

"You're Oliver Queen. Former Mayor of Star City and Billionaire. What are you doing in Gotham? Wait… are we even in Gotham anymore?" he asked. It took a moment for his brain to piece it together, "You're Green Arrow?"

He put his hands up in defeat.

"Good to see you again to Fleet Feet," he said with a smile. Wally now couldn't help but be confused.

"Huh?" he asked. They knew who he was. That much was obvious. His head was pounding.

"What's going on here?"

"A revolution," said a new voice. One that his head registered as playful. But his ears heard broken.

"Booster Gold," he said without looking.

"Good Wally. You haven't forgotten everything," he said. Wally turned to see a blond haired man. One that looked like a war veteran. One from the future for sure. His eyes had a sad tint to them but with a flame of anger and hope.

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" he asked. His stomach roared out of context. A hearty laugh came from arrow.

"Ah, that's right. The always hungry speedsters. How could I forget," he chuckled. Wally put his hand on his stomach.

"Huh?"

"How much you feed him Question?"

"Special pills. Batman planned. I stole. He planned to give to Flash. I have them now," he said.

"Got any on you?"

"No. Ran out weeks ago. He gets food now," he said ominously.

"Pills? You've been drugging me?" Wally yelled. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why him?

"Calm down Flash," said Canary putting her hand on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide and he ran a few steps back away from her.

"Flash died. Luthor killed him. That's why the Lords went crazy."

Booster Gold looked at him solemnly.

"The time period I'm from you didn't die. If you did, then I probably wouldn't be here. The first Flash was Jay Gerrick. Your grandfather…"

Wally's hands broke out in a cold sweat.

"… the second Flash was killed by Zoom. He was your uncle. Barry Allen…"

Wally felt his knees buckle. He was related to the Flash family?

"… and you were his protégé. Kid Flash. Eventually becoming Flash."

His body was shaking.

"And now you are vibrating too," he said antagonizing slow. Wally jerked his head up.

"The pill's full effect is wearing off?" Question questioned.

"No. He just needed a reminder of who he was to go back to being the man he was," Booster said hitting him on the back of the neck making him fall.

"Hard to believe you were that ignorant hero from a few years ago," Canary said.

"Things change. People change."

**That's all please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wally stared at the heroes around him.

"So… You think I'm Flash," he said calmly. He knew his boss was a little out of it but now he thought he really dropped off the deep end.

"We don't think," Question said, "We know. I have footage of you leaving your apartment asleep and then tearing off faster than any human could possibly run."

"Sleep running? I think you need to lie down boss," he said taking a few steps back.

"You're confused. Flash. You are a hero."

"I'm an amnesiac man who works illegally at a bar," he said. That sounded a lot more normal in his head, "I'm no hero. I was knocked out behind a bar…" 

"In metropolis right after the fight between Flash and Luthor when he shot him, but studies I have conducted show that he would've survived. With a concussion at most. His healing would make him live. You would need more force to kill Flash," he said. Wally looked disgusted.

"Yeah I think I'll go. Good luck with whatever you're doing."

He turned around and ran into Green Arrow who was standing between him and the door.

"If you can get passed me. You can go," he said simply. Wally gave him a shocked look.

"Me? Get passed you?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," he said. Huntress and Black Canary looked confused. Question coughed.

"Fair enough. Run."

"No tricks?" Wally asked.

"No tricks," said Question. Wally smiled. As his boss had said when he found him, he was a quick little bugger. He wasn't Flash. But he was fast. He eyed Arrow carefully. He was an archer. That meant he didn't move around as much. He probably was more precise though. But given how lax he acted as a hero he doubted it greatly. He readied himself. Green Arrow tensed.

After that it was a blur followed by hitting a wall. It should have taken him ten seconds at least to get there. He sat up from falling. There was an imprint of him in the wall. He looked at it cross-eyed.

"That looks painful," he said fainting.

**Short but I've been busy. I have school. I will not quit on this story.**


End file.
